


hyung, i need more.

by ericsohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hyung Kink, M/M, Smut, this is .... so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsohns/pseuds/ericsohns
Summary: sunwoo misses his haknyeon hyung.





	hyung, i need more.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago when i had a fever and i wrote it all in a few hours so don't expect it to be good. also they're kiiiiinda ooc here but whatever, it's porn. and like i said i had a fever when i wrote it. enjoy!

sunwoo was dying. well, okay, not literally, but he _was_ suffering. why? well haknyeon hasn't kissed him for 4 days now! 4 whole days! whenever they get back from practice sunwoo expected haknyeon to pull him into a kiss in the living room, a full kiss on the lips, one that made sunwoo feel breathless and needy, like haknyeon always has. but these last 4 days haknyeon didn't do that, he only gave sunwoo a small peck on his cheek and told him to go take a shower.

 

well sunwoo has had enough. today he was going to initiate the kiss. once they arrive back at the dorm sunwoo was going to pull haknyeon into a kiss and give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

finally, they arrived at the dorm after practice. sunwoo held haknyeon's hand tightly, dragged him to the sofa in the living room and sat both of them down. sunwoo looked at haknyeon, who was smirking and had a knowing look on his face. sunwoo blushed. this was supposed to be him making haknyeon surprised, not the other way around!

 

haknyeon wrapped an arm around sunwoo's waist. "did you wanna talk to me about something babe?" haknyeon asked with that fucking cocky tone that sunwoo hated (loved) so much. sunwoo's cheeks flushed even redder. this was not going the way he expected this to go.

 

haknyeon pulled him by the waist and placed sunwoo on his lap, facing him. sunwoo was so embarrassed right now, and the whistles and yells to "get a room!" they were getting from their bandmates definitely weren't helping. haknyeon held both sides of sunwoo's hips with his hands and slowly bounced the boy in his lap.

 

"what does my baby want, hm?" haknyeon asked him again. sunwoo couldn't answer from how embarrassed he was right now.

 

"um..."

 

"yeah? you can tell hyungie what you want, baby."

 

sunwoo took a deep breath. he can do this.

 

"i… i want hyungie's cock." sunwoo whispered in haknyeon's ear. he leaned in even closer, lips almost touching haknyeon's ear. "hyungie hasn't touched me in so long." he breathed out, voice whiny and dripping with neediness. sunwoo was gripping haknyeon's shoulders so tightly, cheeks flushed as he bit down on his bottom lip.

 

haknyeon lost all self-control at that moment. he needed to have sunwoo right now. so he stood up and picked the younger up by his legs, as sunwoo yelped and wrapped his arms and legs around haknyeon like a koala. sunwoo hid his face in the crook of haknyeon's neck, too shy to look at their bandmates, who were chuckling at their antics. ("have fun!" he could hear eric yell from the kitchen. "fuck off!" sunwoo answered. but all he heard in response was eric's obnoxious laughter).

 

they went into sunwoo's room, which coincidentally was the only empty room right now. haknyeon placed sunwoo on his bed as he went to lock the door so sunwoo's roommates couldn't get in.

 

haknyeon sat on the bed and got on top of him as he met his lips with sunwoo's. sunwoo desperately kissed him back before finally submitting to haknyeon and letting his boyfriend do whatever he wants with him. haknyeon bit his bottom lip before pulling away, a line of saliva connecting the two of them.

 

haknyeon looked down at sunwoo, who was squirming and whining under him.

 

"hakkie hyung..." sunwoo whimpered.

 

"hm?"

 

"sunwoo wants more..."

 

"more what, baby? more kisses?" haknyeon teased him.

 

"no no no not kisses... sunwoo wants hyungie inside him." sunwoo begged.

 

and how could haknyeon say no to that?

 

"okay. go undress while hyung gets the lube." haknyeon ordered as he got off of sunwoo. sunwoo quickly scrambled to take off all his clothing. once haknyeon was back with the lube, sunwoo was already naked, lying down on the bed all pliant as he waits for haknyeon. every part of sunwoo's golden tan skin was exposed, ready for haknyeon to ravish and mark.

 

sunwoo crawled over to him and took off his shirt and pants. he then excitedly pulled haknyeon's boxers down to expose his cock, which was already very hard and leaking with precum. sunwoo drooled at the sight, he wanted it inside him right now.

 

"lie down and hold your legs up for me, love." haknyeon ordered. sunwoo eagerly complied, lifting his legs up for haknyeon, exposing his tight hole to him. haknyeon groaned at the sight. he lathered his fingers with lube and pushed one digit into his boyfriend's entrance. sunwoo whined, but he begged haknyeon for more, and one finger slowly turned to two, three, and now sunwoo has started whining at haknyeon to just fuck him already.

 

" _hyung_... i'm ready. please, want your cock inside me." he whimpered. haknyeon let out a groan at the lewd words. he pulled his fingers out, but he then stretched sunwoo's hole with two digits to expose his insides. sunwoo yelped, embarrassed and taken aback by his hyung's actions.

 

"fuck, you really are ready. look at your slutty hole all wet and stretched for me." haknyeon murmured. sunwoo whimpered at the words. he watched in anticipation as haknyeon lubed up his cock.

 

sunwoo had to cover his mouth to stop the scream that he almost let out as haknyeon held his legs up and pushed into him. haknyeon's cock finally bottomed out and sunwoo was whimpering at how good his cock stretched him.

 

"hyungie, s-so big... feels so good." sunwoo whined. "you can move now, hyung, please." he begged. haknyeon smiled and left a kiss on sunwoo's cheek before starting to thrust into him. he set a harsh and fast pace, and the room was filled with the sound of skin against skin.

 

sunwoo moaned at the feeling of haknyeon's cock perfectly hitting his prostate with every thrust. haknyeon shushed him, telling him that he'll disturb the others, but sunwoo still couldn't hold back his noises, so haknyeon held his hand in front of his mouth. "suck." he demanded. sunwoo desperately opened his mouth and sucked haknyeon's fingers.

 

haknyeon continued to thrust at a ruthless pace, unable to resist sunwoo's warmth and tightness around him. sunwoo looked like a lewd mess right now, both hands holding onto the hand in his mouth, looking like he's about to cry. he looked so fucking wrecked.

 

haknyeon leaned down to swipe his tongue over sunwoo's nipples, to which sunwoo let out a very high pitched whine around his fingers. haknyeon continued to suck at the red nubs, pinching and biting them, and when he was done, sunwoo's nipples were red and erect from all the abuse haknyeon's put them through. haknyeon admired the way sunwoo's chest moved with every desperate breath he took.

 

"hakkie hyung… i'm gonna come." sunwoo whined after releasing haknyeon's hand from his mouth. "come then, baby boy." haknyeon encouraged. sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

 

"cumming! hyungie i'm cumming!" sunwoo moaned as white streaks spurted out of his cock onto his stomach.

 

"good boy." haknyeon said as he quickened his pace. sunwoo was really tight now, his insidss clenching around haknyeon's dick and taking him so well. the younger was whimpering from the overstimulation, his body limp under him.

 

"hyung is gonna come too, baby. hyung's gonna come inside. can sunwoo be a good boy and take hyung's cum?" haknyeon asked. sunwoo nodded eagerly. "yes, hyungie. please fill me up with hyung's cum."

 

haknyeon groaned as he came, messing up sunwoo's hole with his cum. sunwoo whined at the warmth that's filling him up. haknyeon slowly pulled out of him, grinning at the sight of sunwoo's red, puffy hole clenching around nothing, and the white that's dripping out of him.

 

haknyeon lied down next to sunwoo, who was already starting to drift asleep. he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and slowly let his consciousness drift away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
